150 years of Diana's Love
by xxoRebel
Summary: Diana and Martin aren't stepsiblings.Martinfalls in love,but her father doesn't approve so they run away.Martin realizes he has 150 yrs of Diana's love and maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Martin Mystery!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What if Martin and Diana weren't step-siblings? _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Diana's POV

Diana and Martin walked down the hall of Torington acadamey. "I have to use the restroom." i said walked toward the ladies room. _martin is so cute! What? Did i say that? Martin is a creep who uses pick-up lines to get girls. Jenny should be happy with him. I mean, we're only friends and we work at the Center with Java. Sure we fight a lot._

I walked out and we started walking. There was an arkward silence. "Sooooooo i hear there is a science fair coming up, are you gonna enter?" he asked. I nodded. "What are you gonna enter?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't speaking to him after...ew. "Oh come on Di! Speak to me! I know it's kinda weird, but i had to do mouth-to-mouth, you weren't breathing!" he said. I sighed. "Ok, Martin. I'm just tired with all this. Your dating Jenny! I'm dating Marvin. So don't mention this to anyone!" i said and ran to my room. Marvin was at the door.

"Hey," he said. "Hey marvin," I said and opened the door when he grabbed my hand. "We need to talk." he said. We went inside and i sat on my chair, he sat on my bed. "You're-you're hanging out with Martin a lot." he said. "yeah, we work at the center," i said, carfully choosing my word. "Well, i don't feel good about you hanging out with other boys. I mean, the boys in the science club like you." he said, rubbing his hands. "Look, i hang out with Martin a lot cuz we both work at the center, and he's a really good friend." i said. His face tightened. "What do you do at this center?" he asked. "We just study methilogical cretures." I said "We go on jet planes so we can try to find evedince." Marvin's face calmed down. "Ok," he said and left.

Martin's POV

i walked down to my room and Jenny was waiting. "Hey Jenny!" i said. "Whatever, where were you?" she asked, loudly. "Chill, i was working at the center with Diana." i said, opening the door. "Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana! Is that all you talk about? What about me, your girlfriend?" she snapped. "No, we just happen to work there." I said. "Martin Mystery, if i catch you hanging with Diana, it's OVER!" Jenny yelled and stomped down the hall. "Whatever," i muttered. I don't really care about her anymore. Ok, i really like, Diana. That's really what botheres me about Marvin. He always pressures her to do stuff she doesn't wanna do. Like one time, he wanted to kiss her, and she was all like no! and he tried to force her but the center saved us. Knock knock.

I opened the door. Diana stood there with her eyes filled up with tears. She threw herself at me, hugging. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried. I dragged her inside and let her lay down on my bed. "Marvin-hit-me-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried. Anger began to build up. He hit DIANA! "Why?" i asked, stroking her hair. She stopped crying, but she was still shakened up. "I told him, i couldn't do this anymore, cuz i like someone else." she said. I stiffened. It wasn't me. I know so. How could she choose me over perfect Marvin? "Who?" i asked. She smiled and said this:

His last name is Mystery.

He works at the center.

He's stroking my face right now.

I froze. My last name was Mystery, i work at the center, and i was stroking her face. "Martin..." she began. I just stood there, frozen, waiting for her to do something. and right there, with her bruised cheek and my sweaty face, stinky shoes, unbrushed hair, she kissed me.

We stopped,confused. "Diana...i like you too." i said. She chuckled and kissed me again. "why me?" i asked. "Cuz, your a weirdo who captured my heart at first sight." she answered. I hugged her and tears dropped down her face. "What's wrong, Di?" i asked. "My father doesn't approve of you." she sobbed. "After you came over to have dinner at my house, he said i shouldn't hang out with you anymore." Diana said.

I broke up with Jenny that day. More like she broke up with me cuz she found out Marvin was free. as it turned out, we graduated and Diana's father never got over it so he disowned her.

_9 years later..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove down the highway as Diana slept. My eyes began to drop so i pulled over into a motel. "Di, wake up." i said. "Huh?" she asked as she cracked her eyes open. "Get the kids, meet me inside." i said.

Diana's POV

I got out of the car and opened the door. Our 3 kids, Leanne, Veanne, and Billy silently slept. Leanne was 5-years-old(i had her when i was 20) with blonde bouncy hair and brown eyes. I woke her up and dragged her out of the car. We were traveling to Napa, CA cuz i'm going to work there as a doctor. I picked up Veanne, a 3 year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and had Martin's eyes. I shut the door and told the kids to follow me as i held my 1yearold, Billy with my brown hair and blue eyes. Martin and i had married when we were 23, before Billy was born.

As we got into the hotel Martin was waited with a key to our room. When we got in the room the kids ran to the bed and started sleeping. I placed billy beside them. I sat on a couch that was there and covered my face with my hands. I felt Martin sit beside me. I dropped my hands and looked at him. His hair was dull and his eyes had black circles. "Martin..." i began. "Yeah?" he asked. "I think about our life and i cry. I'm gonna become a doctor and we still work at the center getting paied more. We have 3 kids and we're only 25." i said. Martin hugged me and kissed me. "We'll make it, Di." he said. He took off his shirt and pants and began snoring in his boxers. I smiled and changed into a tank top and shorts and i lay on top of him as i drifted to sleep...

"Diana, wake up we have three more states to go." Martin's voice said. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I changed into a pink tank, and a jean skirt with really short shorts.

27

Leanne blew her seven candles and smiled. "Happy Birthday!" we cheered. I held our twins, Dalila and Tyler.

28

Martin put a locket around my neck and said, "I love you Diana, Happy Aniversery." he said, followed by a candle light dinner.

31

Billy smiled as he showed us his Sticker. I ruffled his hair and went back to helping Veanne with her report.

35

Tears streamed down Martin's face as Veanne's name was called in the Honnor Roll. Leanne shrugged and continued to read.

36

Tyler cheered as he won one of his video games. I cried as I saw Leanne leave for Nursing school. Veanne began practicing for her Sweet 16. Billy studied for his history test.

37

Dalila's eyes lit up when she saw she got a Barbie for Christmas. I opened a small box for me.

_I have a crush on you. Take this ring as a sign i love you._

i saw the note and i smiled at Martin. He smiled back.

38

i cried again as veanne went to study nursing like her sister.

43

I smiled as dalila danced with Martin for her 16th birthday. I glanced at Leanne with her husband and my grandchild, Andrea.

45

Tyer waved as he entered his college and Dalila ran up the steps, excited. My other grandchild, Maria, from Veanne fell alseep on my shoulder and Andrea smiled.

50

Martin's tears ran down his cheeks as he gave Dalila to Kevin at the wedding.

60

Martin and i cried as we signed our retierment papers to resign from the center. We smiled as Andrea and Maria took the oath.

65

i hugged Martin as we saw Java being burried beside M.O.M.

70

i wrote my will on a peice of paper as Martin did the same.

90

I sighed as we saw Torington again.

100

tears dripped from my face as i held Martin's hand at the hospital. He kissed me for the last time and said to me, "From the start i had loved you Diana. On last thing, Here, I love you..." he said and put a rose in my hand and went to sleep...forever. "Martin!" i cried.

150

I lay down on my bed i once shared with Martin and had the rose in my hand, with the wedding ring and locket, and my pictures of family and MOM and Java and Billy. I put on the clothes i wore when i first met him and lip gloss. I glanced and him and said " was born to say i love you..." and i went to sleep, feeling Martin by my side.

_Diana Mystery_

_Wife,Mother,Friend,Grandmother_

_Born to say I Love You_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Martin and Diana Mystery_

_Love Diana_

_P.S.I love you_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diana ran out in the rain, sobbing. Martin ran after her. "I hate you!" Diana's father yelled. Martin grabbed her hand. Diana glanced at him. Martin put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Leave me!" she said. "Stop it Diana! You know i love you!" Martin scolded. Tears streamed down her pale, beautiful face. "How can you be sure?" she asked, with her voice breaking. "I was born to say I love you to only you Diana!" he yelled. Diana broke down kneeled down on the ground, rain falling around. "Please Diana!" Martin cried. He put his jacket around her. Wind stung their eyes and Martin kneeled across her. "Diana you know i love you! More then anything in the world!" Martin yelled. "I know!" she cried and pulled him in a kiss. He pulled out a rose and gave it to her. _

_"I Love You too, now and forever,"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi ppls! I just wanted to make this cuz i was bored and really mad at the fact that Martin and Diana are step-siblings.**

Part 1

How i hate it. Ever since Marvin became interested in Diana, they've been coming home making out, hugging each other. I mean, that's a far as they go...i think. Anyway, i used to love our little arguments and quality time together. Now, it's just me on the missions. Java still goes though, Diana still had her memory. I feel envious. I kept looking at her picture one day, and BAM! it hit me: I like Diana. I mean, I WANT her to be in my arms, and to kiss her tenderly, and touch her smoth baby skin,...but i can't. I hate it, always watching afar, looking at them. Such a temptation to come to her. Now, she barely has the time to bug me! In my heart, it feels so wrong to love her, and yet so right.

_Dear Diana,_

_I want to be perfect, but i'm me, _

_i want to be flawless, but you see, everything about is wrong about...me._

_Oh Diana, i long to touch you! To embrace your perfection._

_Love,_

_M.M._

_P.S. It's not Marvin_

I pushed the note in her locker and ran to my room. Oh Diana, i just want you in my arms!

Meanwhile

Diana's POV

I hummed on my way to my room. I opened my locker on the way when a note fell out. "Whoa," i whispered at the end. A tear dripped down my face, i knew this writing. I know this kind of paper. It was Martin's. I loved him so much. Yet, the wounds in my heart are torn because of mom's marriage. I thought about how Marvin has his affairs with Jenny and Amanda. Cheater, liar. I closed my locker and ran outside where i bumped into Marvin. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's over Marvin!" i screamed. People stared at me. "Why? Diana, i love you!" he said. "No you don't i saw you! I saw you sleeping with Amanda, making out with Jenny!" i screamed and ran right into Martin. "What did you do to my sister?" he asked, loudly. "Dude, she like broke up with me cuz i cheated on her, no big deal." he said.

Flashback

_Diana twirled her hair and giggled. She sat on Marvin's lap, who looked like a big happy fat king. He kissed her cheek. She laughed and drank her soda. Marvin drank beer. I clutched my baby, my ID. "Shit," i whispered. Tony sat at my side. "jealous, eh?" he asked. "You bet," i muttered. "It's ok, Marvin was making out with Jenny last night on that same spot." he told me. like i didn't know. "Martin, she loves you back you know_?"

end of flashback

"NO BIG DEAL???!!!" i screamed.


End file.
